


crash (into me)

by andsmile



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Most of the time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile
Summary: a series of archie/veronica smut one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Headcanon #1:** sometimes, Archie tops.
> 
> Deleted scene from the AMAZING episode 2x19, "Prisoners". Thanks to my Rockstar beta, Nicole!

“What did he say?” Veronica asks when Archie walks into her room, bruised face and tired limbs, hair falling on his forehead. The sight of him like that forms a lump in her throat, something she can’t swallow – she knows they’ve won, but he did get hurt. Somehow, it feels like they’ve lost.

He sits by her side on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. His shoulders are down; he’s definitely exhausted after all the adrenaline winding down. Archie doesn’t touch her, hands folded on his lap. “That he was sorry.”

She sighs, her mouth dry. “That’s not enough. You could be dead right now, and he didn’t move a finger. That stupid piece of shit could’ve…”

Veronica tugs at her skirt and stops talking. She’s still wearing the purple dress, and she feels gross in it; she wants to rip it off with her own finger nails and tear it to shreds. She picked that dress carefully for the _occasion_ , wanted to feel empowered and sexy and beautiful on the outside, just so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by what she was feeling inside – weak and terrified, a fragile little girl.

Veronica would do anything to save Archie; she would strip off that dress if it meant the one boy she had ever loved would be safe and sound, but _still._  The mere thought of it, Nick’s body against hers when they danced, the way their noses brushed before the drugs started to kick in…

Her father didn’t care. Archie had a fucking scar on his left palm; that should have meant something. _She loved Archie._  That should have meant even more. Her father didn’t _care._  It makes her wonder if he’d care if she was _raped,_  a despairing feeling blooming in her. She’s been trying to get rid of it ever since Archie burst through that door. Against her better judgment, and will, she starts crying, embarrassing tears she can’t contain.

“Oh, babe,” she hears Archie whispering, as he slides a hand over her shoulder to hold her. She almost wishes he wouldn’t, wishes he wasn’t so wonderful, wishes he wasn’t around her so he wouldn’t get hurt again. “I’m so sorry all of this happened. I should have listened to you, I…”

She turns to him, tucking her face into his neck. Archie smells like sweat and blood, but underneath it all, there’s still something only _his_ , a hint of cheap soap and skin. She shakes her head. “I can’t live like that anymore,” she says, sniffling. “I can’t live with _them_ and you and all this danger. When it was just me it didn’t matter, but you… We can’t do this anymore.”

“Hey,” Archie says, softly, pulling back just enough to pull her hair away from her face. It sticks slightly to her damp cheeks. “Please don’t break up with me just because I’m stupid. ” He tries a crooked smile. Veronica breathes shakily. He knows what she meant – that they couldn’t be involved with her parents’ business anymore. He’s just trying to make her smile, but she can’t, his face is still so dirty with all that blood.

She can’t smile, but she can kiss him, resting a hand on his cheek, rough under her fingertips. Her thumb brushes over his mouth. “Stay with me tonight,” she breathes against his mouth, his hand resting on her lower back. “I can’t let you go anywhere.”

He lets her kiss him as he always does, mouth opening against her, but then pulls back, just barely. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I must smell and taste like sh– do you want me to take a shower?”

Veronica’s fingers curl in his hair. “I just want you.”

She hears him sighing before he kisses her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth now, her hand slipping down his arm as her body leans against his. They kiss deeper and deeper, like they’ll never have enough of it, until his back is on the mattress.

Veronica straddles him, her skirt hiking up her thighs, her skin pressing against the sturdy material of his jeans. Archie groans with the ways their bodies touch, resting his hands on her hips. She devours his mouth, breathing him in, she doesn’t even care that he tastes like blood. She was _so scared_ today, so sc–

She moans when he sits up underneath her, one hand holding her by the waist and the other grabbing one of her thighs vehemently. She reaches for the hem of his dirty shirt to pull it up over his head, and she wants to look at his torso and find the places where he was beaten. She wants to kiss every purple bruise, but he doesn’t let her, kissing her again in a way that leaves her completely breathless.

Her fingers travel over his back, trace the dip of his spine. Archie might have run to save her tonight, but what he didn’t know is that he saved her long before, when he looked into her eyes to tell her he wanted to be her soulmate, that he wanted them to be good for her. And he is, he is so good for her, and she wants his goodness now, wants to swallow it and trick herself into thinking that she might even deserve it.

Archie’s hands are a little lost on her back. “How do I get you out of this thing?” He breathes against her mouth, just a little bit of laughter in his voice.

She used to love that dress, love the color and the shape, but now she hates it so much. “There’s a zipper on the side.” She guides his hands, like she used to do. He knows nothing of complicated necklines or intricate fabrics or buttons, but he knows how to slide the zipper down once he finds it, brushing his fingers against her skin, covering her with goosebumps.

Once the dress is opened, he curls his hands on the skirt, so he can slide it over her head until she’s only wearing her lingerie – black mesh with little pearls embroidered, a simple matched set that she thought was so cheap she almost didn’t bother buying it.

He kisses her again, his tongue deep in her mouth, pulling noises out from the bottom of her throat. Veronica’s nails bite into the skin of his chest, as he makes quick work of the hooks on her bustier, taking it off to reveal her breasts.

Archie starts kissing her neck, licking down her skin, pressing their hips together so she can feel his erection growing inside his jeans. She slides her hand between their bodies, chest, and abs,  reaching for his jeans so she can open them, and he trembles, biting on her shoulder as she slips her fingers down his pants.

"Ronnie,” he murmurs against her skin as strokes him lightly over his boxers, only fingertips at first until he’s breathing heavily, and then she wraps her hand around him. Their bodies are so close together that her knuckles end up brushing against her damp panties, and it makes her whimper with want.

He kisses down her chest as she strokes him, finally freeing him from his boxers, jerking him off in a steady rhythm as he groans against her breasts, catching a nipple between his lips. Archie’s so hard it almost looks painful, and he starts moving his hips a bit, as if he wanted to thrust into her hand, still sucking her nipples until they’re a little sore.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathes, and she can feel some moisture on her palms from his precum. She rubs it on the head of his erection, and his hands are on her ass now, grabbing it so hard that she’s sure it will leave some red marks. “Ronnie, please, I want to–”

She stops the movement of her hand, taking a deep breath and looking at his face against her chest, so undone for her. His erection is twitching under her fingers, and he’s panting. “What do you want?” she asks, nudging him onto his back. She could climb on top of him and sink onto him if she wanted to. She could slide her tongue all over his body and finish him off with her mouth, _yes_.

But Archie works against her ideas, sliding one hand inside her hair and pulling her in for a kiss, deep and long. His other hand goes around her wrist, slowly pulling her hand away from his throbbing erection. He kisses her until she sighs, feeling him so hard between their bodies, and then he turns her over, sinking her back onto the mattress, pushing her underwear down with his thumbs and still kissing her.

Veronica feels him between her legs, and she knows it’s almost embarrassing how wet she is, considering he had barely touched her there; but–

“What do you want?” she asks again, her legs opening with his body between them, her back arching up a little so she can grind against him.

“Just you,” he says, his right hand still sliding all over her body until it settles on the back of her right knee, and he pushes her leg up a little bit, giving him more access between her legs. Veronica closes her eyes, holding a moan on her throat. “I just want you.”

“Then have me,” she says, almost whimpering when he slides himself against her clit. “C’mon,” she whispers.

He moves away just for a minute, so he can find a condom in her nightstand, where he knew they were, and roll it on. Veronica’s chest rises up and down while she waits, anticipating with want. He comes back on top of her and kisses her, biting on her lower lip, and Veronica guides him inside her. Their quiet moans blend. “Oh, my God,” he whispers against her mouth, giving her a second to adjust to him. “You oka–” she starts rolling her hips to signal that he can start moving, for God’s sake, before he can finish the question. “ _Holy shit_.”

Archie kisses her as he moves inside her, slow at first, and then harder until she’s throwing her head back onto the bed, trying to hold the moans coming from the deepest parts of her. Archie hides his face between her neck and her shoulder, at first, and she relishes his warm skin, nails digging into his back. But when the rhythm picks up, he pulls away a little, grabbing both her hands to pin them above her head, staring at her face as he moves inside her, his features twisting into something visceral.

She tries to flip them over when he lets her hands go – she likes being on top, normally, and he always lets her do whatever she wants; but today he doesn’t, pining her body into the bed. He pulls her leg up a little bit more and hits inside of her in what feels just like the right stop, and she has to break eye contact so she can close her eyes tightly and force a soft cry to stop in her throat.

“Look at me, Ronnie,” he whispers, holding her face in one of his hands, the other still holding her leg up. “Let me see y–”

He has to stop so he can hold his own moans. Veronica does look at him, opening her eyes even though her lashes are fluttering rapidly, and he’s so beautiful, even bruised and bloody. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone so beautiful; she doesn’t think she can ever want someone else again after him. She puts a hand on the back of his neck and forces him down so they can kiss, wrapping her legs around his hips. He’s even deeper inside of her, and he can’t really concentrate on the kiss; so, he moves his mouth to her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

“Archie,” Veronica breathes, “I’m–”

“Yeah?” he asks, tracing kisses up her jawline. His hands are on the mattress, trying to balance himself, so she slides her own hand between their bodies to touch herself, fingers in circling motions. Archie tries to look down, so he can watch her. “Ronnie– _fuck,_ I–”

The combination of her fingers with him thrusting inside of her make Veronica’s body start to shake, tightening around him, and Archie’s eyes come back to her face, kissing her hard and messy, burying himself deep into her.

She comes with a cry that’s stifled by his tongue on hers, and Archie doesn’t take ten seconds after feeling her tremble, moaning hot breaths on her ear as he falls over the edge.

Archie pulls apart after a moment, but he’s still inside her when he looks into her eyes.

“I love you,” she whispers, her body still quivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. “You know how much, right?”

Archie smooths his right hand over her collarbone and then her chest which is still rising up and down, touching the heart-shaped necklace he’d given her when they were broken up because she couldn’t admit how much she loved him; eyes following his hand, and then he smiles, tilting his head down to kiss her lightly.

He knows.

 

 

 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was highly requested: Archie and Veronica having sex “headcanons”. I have some, and I thought I'd write some "missing" steamy moments of our favorite couple to include them. There’s a serious lack of ArchieRonnie smut out there. This is not my priority - Lake Michigan is my priority, which means I’ll just update this as I feel like it. I work, and I have literally no time, and writing smut honestly requires a certain ~mindset (especially after you're older and already know what really happens between the sheets lol), so _please_ , don't press me into updating this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy (: Title comes from the Dave Matthews Band song that I always associated with ArchieRonnie, "Crash Into Me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Headcanon #2:** before it all.
> 
> Deleted scene from 1x10. I always thought it was weird how Archie ended up in Jughead's bed, and how surprised Ronnie was to see him there - it's like she was expecting him to be by her side. Not beta'd yet. An ode to our girl, Veronica Lodge.

Archie wakes up to an unfamiliar movement on his mattress. He’s a bit disoriented at first – he’s not used to drinking, not used to share his bed and _definitely_ not used to find a girl in it. It takes him more than a moment to grasp it, to figure it all out, to _remember_ how he got under his plaid sheets with a girl.

And not just _a girl_ , but The Girl.

Veronica Lodge.

She’s _really_ there, he realizes, after a long second of wondering. It’s real. She has her back turned to him, pressed against his chest, and his arm is around her. She’s sound asleep – her body rising up and down as she takes slow, deep breaths; her raven hair spread on the pillowcase, the same one he has his head resting on.

Archie doesn’t know what to do, for a moment. The alcohol is still leaving his system, and he feels lightheaded. His first reaction is to freeze – if he moves, he might wake her up, and that could be so awkward.

 _That_ happened, he thinks, as he takes very shallow, unfulfilling breaths. Jughead’s party, Val throwing a drink on his face, that stupid game Cheryl wanted them to play, the fight between Jughead and Chuck, it had all been real. He really did drunk dial his father, _shit_. Veronica did stay after everyone left and said she would help him clean up, and they did sit together on that couch.

Her smile, the way she laughed when she said it would be a tragedy if they hadn’t met, her knees brushing up against his thigh. He remembers, clear as day, how he stared into her eyes and just thought _you know what, fuck it_ and leaned in to kiss her. He recalls how she pulled back slightly and his mouth felt dry for one second before she crashed his lips into hers, smiling against his mouth. He reminds her straddling him and their bodies getting closer, her tongue meeting his, the feel of her hair between his fingers.

There’s a part of him that’s still a little confused about how they’d gotten there. He remembers kissing Ronnie on the couch, but he _does not_ remember coming up with her to his bedroom. He’s shirtless, but his jeans are on, and she’s dressed – he knows, because he can feel the fabric of her top under his arm resting on her waist, even if he can’t see anything but her jet-black hair tickling his nose. _Thankfully_ , because Archie would kill himself if he found out he slept with Veronica freaking Lodge and couldn’t remember it.

Veronica Lodge, _oh my God._

After that first week they met, after kissing her in that closet at Cheryl’s, it might have been something he fantasized from time to time – kissing her again – but the whole thing with Betty had been so messy, and then there was Val and…

To be honest, he never thought that he would kiss Veronica again. Not in his house. Not in a way that somehow led them up to his bed. He _never_ , in his wildest, dirtiest dreams, thought he’d be lucky enough to have her under his sheets, sleeping so close to him.

Archie orders himself not to think about her body or the points it’s in contact with his. He tries not to pay attention to his arm around her waist, or the skin of her neck just under his lips, the smell of her shampoo on his nose and, most importantly, the curve of her ass pressed into his crotch.

He’s obviously unsuccessful at this attempt of self-control. The more he tries not to think about it, the more he thinks about it and, despite himself, he grows hard. _Fuck_.

Archie feels like a total creep. It’s not fair to her that this is happening, but it’s not like he can change it. His body is working alone now, disconnected from his brain – or maybe a little connected, because his brain is also working against his will, making him replay moments from last night and from the last _month_ , to be honest. Veronica’s teeth on his lower lip, Veronica’s body in her cheer practice uniform, the shape of her mouth biting on a strawberry, the sounds she made inside that closet, her legs around him in the living room couch.

He takes a deep breath, but the scent of her hair coming from so up close doesn’t help to soothe his current state. His blood is boiling, and his heart is racing, he's trying not to grind against her – _that_ would be _so_ creepy – but he’s also feeling his jeans tightening up, desperate to find some sort of friction. It’s like all his blood is going down his abdomen, mixed with the memory of Veronica’s fingers touching him in that part, and…

Veronica stirs a little under his arm and ends up pressing even more against him. Archie has to hold a groan in the bottom of his throat and decides that this is _enough_. He cannot stay so close to her in that state, not while she’s asleep and completely unaware of what’s going on. He also cannot wake her up, that would be embarrassing, and Archie’s had his share of awkward moments for one day.

Very slowly, he pulls the arm that was around her away. She doesn’t seem to notice. Even slower, he rolls to his back, moving his crotch away from her, and even though the distance is a little relieving, it’s also torturous. Archie stays like that for a little while, looking at the shadows in the ceiling, trying to even his breath and _not to think_ that Veronica is still in his bed, but it’s impossible.

He tries to think about sad things – abandoned puppies, Jason Blossom, his parents’ divorce – but it’s like his lust-riddled mind is clouded by a thick layer of fog, and nothing but Veronica Lodge can be distinguished.

He gives up eventually when the air feels heavier, and he’s only getting harder. He needs to leave this bed and take a cold shower, or something.

Carefully, he pushes the duvet to the side and slides down until he can leave the bed. Veronica does move when he gets up, but she doesn’t wake up, she just makes a little sound, something between a moan and a sigh, and Archie feels goosebumps covering his skin.

He leaves the dark room cautiously, trying not to step into any of the party’s remains on the floor. He jumps over Jughead’s mattress and reaches his bathroom, locking the door. Just to be in another room feels better already. Archie unbuttons his jeans, slides the zipper down, and he has all the intention to turn on the cold water and take a shower, but the moment his erection is freed from the pressure of his jeans, he sighs with pleasure.

 _Veronica Lodge_ , oh man. The girl that walked into Pop’s and made his whole world stop. To think that she had been on his lap not too many hours ago, kissing him like she meant it. Her hands were on his face when she kissed him, and her fingers toyed with his ears and with the hair on the back of his head. He could still feel them. In spite of himself, one of Archie’s hands travel towards his neck, running over the same spots Veronica’s lips were on.

She had kissed his pulsing point for a while, and he can feel it again, _pulsing_ , right under his thumb. His hand slides down his bare chest, just touching, feeling himself. He imagines her little hands doing this, her nails painted that dark shade of brown against his skin, making indentations, biting his skin. Archie rubs his palm over one of his nipples, and his cock twitches painfully inside his underwear. Veronica’s teeth were so sharp against his lower lip when she kissed him – he wonders how they’d feel on his chest.

He pinches his nipple with one hand, moaning quietly, and the other travels down his stomach, feeling the muscles tightening under his palm. When they first kissed in Cheryl Blossom’s closet she had done that, she had run her hand down his abdomen, and he could feel her touch over his shirt. _Damn_ , how gorgeous did she look that day? So hot in that little black dress, her skin was so soft, he could never forget how touching her felt.

Archie’s hand finds its way into his boxers. He had been hard for a long time now, and he just needed the release. He frees his cock from the pressure of his underwear, gathering some of his own moisture from the head and wrapping his hand around his erection, and he’s so turned on, he can’t even care anymore. He thinks about Veronica’s body, how it looked under those torturing miniskirts she wears, her legs on those heels, as he starts a slow and steady pace up and down, thinking back of how it felt when she climbed onto his lap with her mouth on his.

Her skirt had hiked up her thighs, and he only touched her at the waist, trying not to be so daring, but he could feel her legs opening with his body between them. He wonders how it would feel to be inside of her, to feel her getting wet for him. He would do anything to experience that feeling. She was so fucking hot, her body was _so_ perfect, he can’t even believe she was sleeping in his bed in the next room. That she chose to stay with him.

Archie’s hand starts to pick up speed, and he opened his mouth to let a groan come out. His left hand was still on his chest, feeling his own skin, imagining it was Veronica pressed against him. When she straddled him their chests had touched, he felt the weight of her breasts against him.

He stops for a second so he can spit on his hand, and the added wetness just makes it easier for him to touch himself. He knows he won’t last all that long, because the warmth and moisture just make his mind travel to Veronica again, more specifically her tongue, _holy fuck_. He had never felt something like it, so hot and soft, she tasted like her perfume, sweet and fruity. Fucking delicious.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmurs, his breathing picking up, the rhythm of his hand getting even faster. Veronica’s kiss was something from another world. He wanted to kiss her again, he needed to kiss her again, to slam her against a wall or a locker or something and just slip his tongue inside her mouth, he needed to feel her body against his.

If he ever got the chance, he’d just kiss every single inch of her body, her perfect little body. He would suck her tits and slide his fingers inside of her, he would feel her so wet for him. He would eat her out for hours until she was whimpering. He would place her on top of him and get her to ride him, to slide up and down his cock just like his hand was doing now. He would be so deep inside of her, she would be so tight and wet around him, he…

“Oh, God,” he says, thrusting into his hand. “Oh, fuck, Ronnie,” he whispers, feeling his cock pulsing, and that warmth growing low in his stomach. “Ronnie, I’m gonna c… Oh, _yes, Ronnie_ ,” saying her name just seems so appropriate. Just knowing that he might one day say it against her ear while she moans his name back gets him falling over the edge, coming harder than ever before, spilling all over his stomach, his whole body shaking.

 _Holy shit_.

Archie leans his back on the wall, breathing hard, still savoring the aftershocks of his orgasm. _Fuck_ , that was so good. If that was only in his imagination, he could only _guess_ how amazing the real deal would be.

He was still slightly hard and probably could just jerk off again thinking about Veronica, but sleep comes rushing over him, and he decides against it. He cleans himself up, puts his jeans back on. He would take that cold shower, but that might wake him up, and he honestly just wants to crash.

Archie goes back to his bedroom, where Veronica is still sleeping soundly, and there are only two things in his mind.

One: there wasn’t even a chance in hell he would let this girl go again. Nothing could stand between them anymore. He knew from the moment she walked into his life, _this is it_ , and he was done denying it.

Two: it’s better if he sleeps in Jughead’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all requested Archie jerking off too many times, and I ended up pretending to know how to write it. I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Headcanon #3:** fancy lingerie? check.
> 
> Half-deleted scene from 2x20, also known as: what to do when you have to wait 4 hours at the airport **or** "I did my best". Thanks for beta-ing, Nic!

They go up the stairs together, Fred retreating to the garage to work a little on the car Archie got him. “It’s good distraction from this crappy day,” Fred says. “I’m happy you’re here, Veronica.”

She’s happy too. Or if she isn’t happy, at least she’s safe. Veronica feels welcome in that house, in the smile that Fred gives her, in Archie’s embrace. It’s where she and Archie took their first – or second – step into their relationship. She remembers kissing him on the living room couch, remembers her stomach fluttering with a thousand cliché butterflies.

This house is where she stepped into a shower while he was washing off his dad’s blood; it’s where the three of them made pizza from scratch one day, the first time she ever cooked in her life. Where she held him in her arms while Archie cried, breathing in the smell of his shampoo from up-close.

Archie’s house is so full of him, full of them. She can’t believe it took her that long to realize it was her true home, with people who wanted her and loved her, with people that didn’t treat her like a precious prize or a business partner.

She’s happy with the decision she made. Archie seemed happy too, the way he looked at her, the way he _understood_ that she was taking a leap of faith so big she could fall face flat on the ground. She’s seen it in his little smile, in the way his brown eyes melt into hers. _I’m with you_ , he promised once, and he had been ever since, with every stupid decision her father took, with every stupid turn of events. But that had almost cost him his _life_ , and while she was willing to lose everything, she wasn’t going to lose him. Not even over her dead body.

Veronica follows Archie upstairs, all the way to his bedroom. She’s been so scared, lately. It’s like all she’s feeling is fear and thrill, and it’s bubbling up inside her; it’s making her overly sensitive to everything, a simmering fire low in her core since the moment they locked eyes in his foyer.

She watches the way his back muscles move beneath his dress shirt, his legs and butt in the jeans he’s wearing, and she wants to feel something else, something other than dread getting her blood cold.

Veronica leans back against the door behind her until it’s closed, locking it with a _click_. It’s the small sound that makes Archie turn around, and maybe she’s got fire in her eyes, but he immediately understands what she wants, his body slowly turning towards her as he watches her undo her blouse.

His gaze is drinking all of her movements. She knows what she’s wearing underneath – she’d been planning on showing him in case he forgot it was _them against the world_ while they were standing on different sides earlier in the debate. She’s chosen that lingerie carefully, and it gets just the effect she was hoping for as it’s revealed – Archie’s eyes darkening, slowly going down from her face to her body.

They hadn’t been together since the night Nick almost killed him, and that had been so quick, so desperate – she just needed him again, needed to show him that she meant every word she’d said, from _I need you_ to _I love you_ to _I’m not going anywhere_.

The blouse hits the floor with a soft _thump_ . Veronica feels her core pulse in anticipation as she watches his features, the way his lips are slightly parted and how his mouth looks dry in the half-light. She approaches him with her head up, her lust flaring up as she stares into his eyes. She’s probably getting wet just by _looking_ at him, at her Archie Andrews, the guy she swore she would forget until she realized he was unforgettable, irreplaceable.

They’re inches apart when his large hands find her waist. He touches her gently, fingertips feeling the lace of her lingerie. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but then he closes it again, looking down at the ways her body is revealed by the intricate top, at the way his hands rest on her hips, his thumbs finding their way under the hem of her long skirt.

Veronica runs both her hands up his arms all the way up to his shoulders, feeling his muscles under the shirt, and Archie licks his lips before leaning in to kiss her. She’s expecting him to grab her and swipe his tongue into her mouth, but instead he just _kisses_ her, as soft as he has ever done, just tentative against her lips.

He pulls back, but leaves his mouth close to hers, his hands pressing _just_ a little bit more on her hips, and Veronica finds herself almost whimpering against his mouth. He kisses her again, just the tip of his tongue meeting the tip of hers, and she places one hand on his neck and the other one on his jaw. And when he gasps, she takes advantage and swipes her tongue inside his mouth, feeling intoxicated with his taste.

Archie does grab her this time, pulls her against him until their hips collide, his fingers digging into the fabric of her lingerie, and she hears him groan in her mouth as they kiss. He’s hard already – she can feel it under his jeans where their hips meet.

He leans his body against hers, sliding the zipper on her skirt down until the flimsy fabric falls around her legs. He’s still kissing her when his hands go down the curve of her ass, gripping her so vehemently she thinks he’ll leave red marks on her, but she wants it. Her blood boils with the pressure of his hands, has her breaking the kiss so she can moan, but Archie doesn’t let her go too far, mouth meeting hers again. She holds his neck and pulls the hair on the back of his head as he walks her back towards _somewhere_ in his room.

The way he touches her and kisses her drives her _crazy_ . She grabs at his shirt, fumbling with his buttons, tugging and pulling and kissing him until it stops, and he moves away from her. She realizes they’re in front of this window, and the moonlight bathes his body blue as he stares into her eyes and starts taking his shirt off. She watches him, his chest and his arms, the bumps of his muscles, where his abs disappear into the jeans, and _fuck_ , he was so hot.

“Babe,” she murmurs when he comes close to her again, to kiss her hard. Her hands are on his chest now, fingernails making indentations in his pale skin, and he sucks on her lower lip, pulling her against him one more time. His skin was burning hot, and he was breathing scarcely between kisses, his mouth moving from her mouth to her jawline and the column of her neck, tongue leaving a hot, wet trail in her skin.

“You’re too much,” he whispers against her collarbones, and she digs her nails into his shoulders. She knows what he means; she feels it too. He’s too much and not enough at the same time. “Ronnie,” he hisses when one of her hands find its way down his abs to touch him over his jeans, finding his erection and pressing it.

He digs his teeth into her collarbone, and she gives back to him by biting his earlobe and then slowly circling it with her tongue, pressing him even harder. He groans out loud, and she’s thankful that Fred is in the soundproofed garage – she’s not sure they’ll be able to keep it so quiet tonight.

“C’mere,” Archie says, picking her up until her legs are around his waist, and he carries her to his bed with his eyes pierced on hers. She’s only in her fancy lingerie and heels, now, and he’s in his jeans and shoes. He kisses her quickly when they reach the bed, leaning her down with his body fitted between her legs.

Veronica moans when she feels him pressing against her, and he grinds his hips a little bit, breathing heavily as they touch each other under the fabrics. Archie slides down his hands all over her body, her thighs and hips; her waist and her breasts, kissing her all the way down to the skin between her breasts. He finds her nipples under the scrape of lace, and he rolls them between his fingers, making her body shake a little.

“Did you wear this just for me?” he asks quietly as he kisses her chest, still with her nipples between his fingers, and Veronica feels her back arching, begging for more contact, more touch. “Hm?”

“Just for you, babe,” she whispers, her fingers pulling on his hair. “It’s all for you.”

“Everything?” he asks, kneeling between her legs, his hands on her breasts and then down her torso, and Veronica’s breathing heavily as she watches him touch her, his eyes following his hands that were now on her thighs. “All mine?”

Veronica inhales, reaching out a hand to touch him, opening his pants, buttons, and zipper, feeling him tense up as her fingertips brush over his cock inside his underwear. “If you’re mine, too.”

He smirks. It’s so boyish; it’s so _sexy_ that Veronica has the urge to _jump_ him. But she just bites down her lower lip and folds her legs, opening them a little more, her sharp heels digging on the side of his thighs, her hand still touching him lightly. He puts one hand over hers, making her feel him better, feel the shape and the hardness of his pulsing erection.

Veronica tries to sit up so she can kiss him, but he doesn’t let her, pushing her onto the mattress again, their hands still on him between their bodies when he kisses her one more time. His knuckles are brushing over her wetness as they move their connected hands slowly, and Veronica hisses.

“All yours,” he says, his hot breath exploding in her ear.

She’s lost to his words, to the way their hands are moving together, to the scent of his skin and breath. She wants more of him, more pressure, more body. But he moves away from her again, his tongue tracing paths down her skin, and he lets her hand go so he can touch her where she wants him the most.

 _“Archie,”_ she breathes when she feels his fingers slipping under the lace, undoing the two little buttons that hold the bodysuit together. He rolls the fabric over her stomach until she’s completely naked below the waist. Veronica smells the scent of her arousal, and he probably smells it too, because he breathes in deeply, his eyes dark, fixed between her legs.

He dives his head into it, running his tongue up her slit. She whimpers at the sensation, sinking her hands into his hair, moaning as loud as she could without getting any attention to his room. Archie moves his tongue against her core as if he was kissing her mouth; she remembers how inexperienced he was when they first started doing this, but he was a dedicated apprentice, took his time to learn every little inch of her. He knew exactly where to suck, where to lick, to make her beg for more.

Veronica pulls his hair, nudging him even closer to her, and he sucks on her clit, breathing and groaning himself. She leans on her elbows so she can look at him, her redheaded prince, a picture of perfection looking back at her while worshipping her with his tongue. She sees his arm moving and knows that he’s touching himself as he eats her out, and the thought of it makes her even more aroused.

“Oh, _oh_ , Archie, right there, _oh my God_.”

“Fuck, Ronnie,” he says, gasping for air, replacing his mouth with one of his fingers, slipping inside her. Veronica can’t help but moan again, as he adds another finger, sliding them in and out of her. “You’re so wet for me, babe.”

She’s tightening around his fingers, long moans stuck in her throat. “Don’t finish,” she warns him, overthrown with how much she wants to kiss him, how much she wants him inside of her. “Archie– please, I want to–”

But there’s no time, because Archie sucks on her clit again and she feels her orgasm rushing over her, her back arching and her body shuddering, so fucking hot around his fingers and tongue.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” she says again, still filled with pleasure, as he sits up and kisses her, making her feel her own taste on his tongue. He moves away, then, grinning because she’s still shaking, and gets rid of his pants and underwear so quickly she can’t even process. “I wanted to come with you inside of me,” she says in his ear when he gets closer to her again.

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, his erection sliding against her, and she feels his smile on her neck. “Oh, _you will_.” He chuckles a little, and Veronica ends up laughing as well. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Archie slides inside her after rolling a condom on, and she pushes him up, flipping them over, sinking onto him. She rides him in a steady, delicious pace, drinking in his face as he watches her go up and down, still wearing the lingerie from the waist up. She feels him filling her up just right, one hand against his stomach, his muscles tensing beneath her touch.

“ _Fuck_ , Ronnie,” Archie groans, his back against his sheets, his hands gripping her thighs firmly. “That’s right, babe, just ride me.”

They move together at a faster, more desperate pace. She leans down so she can kiss him, her tongue hot against his, her palms on his chest, and he’s trembling in no time, throbbing inside of her. Veronica kisses his clenched jaw, and then his neck, rubbing on his nipples, and hears him groaning and sighing until _she_ is also gasping raggedly, her body ready for her second orgasm.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Archie says, making her sit up, curling his hand in the edge of her rolled up bodysuit, pulling it up, “Let me see you,” he asks, already taking it off, freeing her breasts, capturing one nipple with his lips.

She comes again with his mouth on her breasts, volume rising as she whimpers and moans, and Archie is right there with her, shaking violently underneath her.

“I love you so much,” he says. Their mouths meet lazily afterwards, Archie’s hand going up and down her back, and she’s still clenching around him, and he still pulsing inside her. He kisses the side of her face, her ear and hair, and she gets off of him after a little while, falling on the bed beside him.

“Did you mean it?” she asks, quietly, as he pulls her to rest on his chest.

“Hm?” Veronica runs her fingertips on his skin, tilting her head up so she can look at him.

“All mine?” she asks, almost a little shy, and he holds her closer, kissing her forehead; she smiles softly, engulfed by the feel of him.

“Yeah, Ronnie. I’ve always been,” he smiles, leaning in to kiss her again. “I’ll always be.”

 

 

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to catch a flight but I really hope you like this hiiiighly requested scene! (:


End file.
